Mi vida en una historia
Hola soy Fátima Daniela Marín Díaz tengo 15 años de edad, estudio en el bachillerato Abraham Sánchez López , voy el primero grado "A" Además me considero una persona considerada con los demás, me gusta ayudarles a las personas que lo necesitan En mis sentimientos y emociones soy un persona razonable, pero al igual aveses soy muy desesperada pero me se controlar Considero a mi familia mucho porque es parte de mí, les ayudo en lo que puedo igual con mis amigos Mi amiga favorita son: hanyn olmedo yuli estrada en mis cuestiones de mis gustos : En mi personalidad me gusta que soy una persona alegre me gusta estar feliz casi todo el dia En mis cuestiones de música : Me gusta en primer lugar la música de banda , electrónica, pop, rock, un poco de música urbana etc. En mis cuestiones de comida: Mi comida favorita es sopa fría con milanesa, el pozole, enchiladas etc. En cuestiones de vestirme: Es vestirme en un estilo creativo, estilo dramático, tradicional, casual etc. Otro de mis gustos es tener buenos amigos que sean de mi misma personalidad o de otra. Cosas que me encantan: son el café, mi seria favorita es gravity fralls, bailar, ver series de asesinatos, me encanta el frio, me encanta estar con mis amigos y convivir con mi familia Lo que no me gusta: Que las personas sean una falsa persona decir (que me digan mentiras) no me gusta que aga demasiada calor, no me gusta viajar en el autobus, no me gusta que que me hablen con un tono fuerte. Mis habilidades : Soy una persona compresiva, entiendo muy buen alas personas, puedo expresarme , puedo jugar muy bien el fútbol , voleibol etc,bailar ,reír me encanta reír, sacar fotos . Como me veo en 25 años: En mi personalidad: Una persona estable, saber lo que hago y ayudar a más personas En mi oficio : es estar en la militar , prepárame para ser un buena soldada, tener un buen rendimiento Y también especializarme en medica cirujana, tener un buen éxito como médica y como militar También tener un casa súper lujosa, tener un carro, viajar en distintos lugares y después de todo eso tener una familia hello I am fatima daniela marin diaz I am 15 years old, I study in the baccalaureate abraham sanches lopez, boy the first grade "A" I also consider myself a considerate person with others, I like to help people who need it in my feelings and emotions I am a reasonable person, but like birds, I am very desperate but I control myself I consider my family very much because it is part of me, I help them in what I can with my friends my favorite friend are: hanyn olmedo yuli estrada in my questions of my tastes: in my personality I like that I am a happy person I like to be happy almost all day in my music questions: I like first the band music, electronica, pop, rock, a bit of urban music etc. in my food questions: my favorite comfort is cold soup with milanesa, pozole, enchildas etc. in matters of dressing: is to dress myself in a creative style, dramatic style, traditional, casual etc. another of my tastes is to have good friends who are of my own personality or another. things that I love: coffee, my favorite is gravity fralls, dance, watch series of assistants, I love the cold, I love being with my friends and living with my family what I do not like : that people are a false person desir (tell me lies) I do not like that aga too heat, I do not like to travel on the bus, I do not like that they speak to me with a strong tone. my abilities : I am a compressive person, I understand very good people, I can express myself, I can play football, volleyball, etc, dancing, laughing I love to laugh, take pictures. How I look in 25 years: in my personalodad: a stable person, know what I do and help more people in my job: to be in the military, prepare me to be a good soldier, to have a good performance and also specialize in medical surgeon, have a good success as a doctor and as a military also have a super-rough house, have a car, travel in different places and after all that have a family.